When Plan A Gets a Wake Up Call
by Cette Fille d'Autres
Summary: Kagome has always wanted kids, and even though she is only 26, she has even come close to finding someone who she wants to spend her life with. So, she set herself up an appointment to be artifically insemenated! But her plans get a rearrangement.


Disclaimer: I don't own any character in this story. This is the only time I will post this disclaimer.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

He watched her like a hawk from the moment she walked through the door with her friends all smiles and giggles. What was it about her that drew him in like a moth to flame? She wasn't anything like the girls he normally went for, but he was determined that tonight she would be his. The very thought made his loins tighten, and he began to picture what she would look like sprawled out across his bed.

She didn't want to be here. Everyone that knew her knew how slutty alcohol made her. She put up much protest but they would have none of it. Instead they picked out her clothes, nothing too slutty because it wasn't a good look on her. Instead she was dressed in a loose beaded cream colored tank dress with bright yellow at the bottom and grey straps, then length coming just below mid thigh. Since she didn't do so well in high heels, they decided to fashion her in some bright yellow flats with big bows on the top. Her hair was loose and flowing down her back with a feathery bow pinned just above her right ear. Her makeup was simple since she had such a natural beauty about her that too much would simply be over powering.

As soon as she walked through the door she felt eyes upon her. Hungry eyes that made her shiver, but from where? For the life of her she couldn't find who possessed the eyes that made her feel naked, so she shrugged off and let herself be dragged to the bar to begin the night of forced intoxation. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't already having fun. It was nice to get out and let all the worries in her life fade with each drink she took. Pretty soon she was feeling like she could take on the world and decided to get on the dance floor to let the music pulse through her, her friends following with laughs and anticipation.

One by one her friends were taken over by partners who wanted to run their hands all over them, and she was left to let the music take control of her. A few songs and a few drinks later she felt hands slide around her waist and a hard body press up against the back of her, moving in sync with her body. Her pulse quickened and she reached up and slid her hand around the back of the neck of the body behind her.

Her body felt so good. He moved to the same beat as her, his hands moving all over her as if possessed and he brought his lips down to her neck and gave her a nip. As soon as she felt his hot breath on her neck she tilted her neck to the side and let out a sound from her throat.

* * *

><p>They were frantic, desperate to feel skin against skin. Desperate for a release that had been building all night. They fumbled their way to a couch. He got frustrated and tore the last articles of clothing that was standing in the way of his lust. As soon as the smooth feel of her bare skin touched his he let out a groaning sigh, and contented himself with roaming his rough hands all over her beautiful body. She wasn't volumptuous, her breasts weren't generous, but the sight of her drove him mad. She had pert, upturned breasts that fit perfectly into the palm of his hand, and though she wasn't curvy, she had child bearing hips that gave his hands a perfect anchor to hold onto as he came into strong and fierce.<p>

The feel of him was driving any last rational thought that had fought for its place while the rest of her mind had been left back at the club. The way he moved into her was sinful. She felt as if he were reading her mind, obeying her every want and wish with every frantic thrust. Abruptly she found herself being picked up, him still held captive inside her. She was put onto her feet with her hands grasping the edge of the couch and felt him continue his driving thrusts and she felt as if a black hole had opened underneath her and was slowly envoloping her in its sweet bliss.

God! She felt so good! And the noises she was making was driving the beast inside him to waken up and let out a roar of triumph and pleasure. He felt the end was near, and thought he might die when his release came. He would gladly die as fulfilled as he felt at this moment. With a roar he threw his head back as he slammed into her one last time into her convulsing walls. He vaguely heard her answering scream, but he was focused on the spots dancing in his vision. Unconsciously his hips jerked a few more times into her, letting her quivering insides milk him dry.

He withdrew from her reluctantly and caught her before her knees gave out on her. He picked her up and carried her into his bedroom and put her down on his silk sheets as he went and cleaned himself off, then quickly joined her, pulling her back into his chest and marvaled at how she fit perfectly against him.

Her last thoughts were of the purring she heard in her ear and the rumble in the chest pressed so tightly behind her. Damn that was good!

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! So this is a story I thought up while cleaning my house. It has the feel of 'Knocked Up' and that one with Jennifer Lopez, but I didn't base this story on either one of those. Anyways, hope you enjoy it!


End file.
